Barrett x Rollins: Dirty and Festive
by WWETales
Summary: Wade Barrett and Seth Rollins have a little bit of fun after a turn of events.


Barrett left the room walking to the lobby. Barrett then saw a gift of God's walking past him. He turned around to see who it was. It was Seth Rollins. Wade has always like Rollins but the two were so distant from one another it was hard to ever come in contact with Rollins. "Aye, Seth."

Seth turned around quickly looking at Barrett. Barrett then jogged over to Rollins saying. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks for asking." Rollins said brightly. Rollins the walked off quickly catching his ride to the arena.

8 hours later

Barrett is sleep in his hotel room and he hears arguing across the hall. Barrett tries to wave it off at first but then Barrett gets up and opens the door finding Ambrose shutting the door on Rollins.

Rollins sat next to Ambrose's room crying. Wade then picked up Rollins hugging him. "It's okay, stop crying." Rollins looked up and Wade sniffling. "What do you mean he doesn't want me anymore, I caught him cheating with Ziggler and he wouldn't even admit it. It came to the point where I bugged him so much that he." Rollins couldn't finish the sentence because of the constant emotions he felt hitting him like bullets.

Rolluns continued raising himself from Barrett's shoulder. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can." Wade said sexually. Rollins sat down laying the back of his head on the wooden frame of the bed. "So yeah, he cheated on my with some dickless jobber but I no longer care. That's why he would never be a relevant champion like myself." Rollins said in the cockiest way possible.

Wade got deep into his own mind thinking of necessary questions he could ask Rollins. "Seth, do you want someone that would treat you right? Someone that would hold you until their last breath? Someone that is willing to give their life for you?" Seth responded sniffing a little. "Yes, I would love that." Wade dove into Rollins' luscious lips as Rollins grip the back of Wade's neck receiving every mouth movement that he made.

Rollins the pushed Wade to the floor getting on top of him and grinding against his crotch. Wade bit his lip as he bridged his crotch upward to get every part of Rollins' ass rubbing again his cock.

Rollins the want down into Wade's ear. "Make me your bitch baby boy." He whispered rising back up to continue riding Barrett. Wade then picked Rollins up throwing him on the bed. Rollins then pulled his own shorts down letting Wade see his cock.

Wade then put his mouth on Rollins' cock outline on his boxers making him more sprung. Rollins took off his boxers making his 6 inch cock smack Barrett's face.

Rollins laid back and was preparing for a blowjob until Barrett lifted his leg up and started eating him out and swirling his tongue everywhere and anywhere he could get it.

After a few minutes Rollins was more open than a period on a paper made by a bleeding ink pen. Barrett grabbed a condom applying lube to the hole and his own cock. Rollins was surprised at first then he remembered he has been fucking dirty Ambrose. Barrett launched his 8 inch long and .5 inch wide cock into Rollins' wet hole. Rollins moaned so loud that Dean could hear. Dean came out of his hotel and knocked on the door. Barrett told Rollins to be quiet as they fucked. "Open the damn door! Seth!" They ignored Ambrose fucking silently biting on each other to avoid moaning.

Ambrose then tried opening the door. It was locked. "Moan in a couple of second okay Seth?" Wade whispered to him. Seth let out moan making Dean angrier. "I'm about to cum." Wade said. "No, no, no, no, no. Come with me by the door." Rollins the made his way to the door getting on his knees as Wade removed the condom. Wade then started jacking off as Rollins cuffed his mouth around Barrett's cock.

Wade moaned pulling away fast and cumming all over Rollins' pretty face, getting it all in his beard and eyes. Rollins then opened the door to a livid Ambrose sucking Barrett's cock.

Wade then said to Ambrose. "I am afraid I've got some bad news."


End file.
